<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>На кухне в ночи by Lin_Luna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265878">На кухне в ночи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin_Luna/pseuds/Lin_Luna'>Lin_Luna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect: Andromeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, пропущенная сцена</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin_Luna/pseuds/Lin_Luna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Райдер не спится. Во время ночных посиделок на кухне ее застает Ветра.</p>
<p>Действия в этой работе происходят после личного квеста Ветры "Цели и средства". Райдер беспокоится о сестрах Никс и хочет об этом поговорить.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vetra Nyx/Female Ryder | Sara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>На кухне в ночи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Райдер снова проснулась посреди ночи. Если вообще можно называть что-то "ночью", когда живешь на космическом корабле и никакие звезды не отмеряют световой день, не ознаменуют собой начало и конец суток. Впрочем, неважно. Главное, что Люси вновь была не в силах уснуть и с тоской смотрела в потолок.</p>
<p> Женщина уже много дней не могла нормально отдохнуть, но все еще не собиралась обращаться к Лекси хотя бы за консультацией. По причине своего невозможного упрямства, конечно же. Разве можно беспокоить кого-то по таким пустякам?</p>
<p> Ворочаясь на кровати туда и сюда, Люси поняла, что ей уже ничего не светит и, вероятно, без толку продолжать стараться упасть в объятия сна. Райдер села на край кровати и, уронив лицо в ладони, пальцами сжала щеки. Она протяжно завыла, что звучало как нечто среднее между скрипом двери и треском деревянной половицы. Даже минуты в этом состоянии казались мучением - на границе сна и бодрости буквально все вызывало у неё усталость и тяжесть в голове.</p>
<p> Проведя в таком положении неизвестное количество времени, женщина приняла отчаянное решение - обернув вокруг себя одеяло как кокон и засунув куда-то в его складки планшет, она направилась на камбуз.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>  Ветра сегодня проснулась рано. Это было для неё делом привычки - сказывается безрадостное прошлое, когда еще с подростковых лет ей приходилось много трудиться, в большинстве случаев на нелегальной, тяжелой и малооплачиваемой работе. Женщина тихонько вышла из каюты и направилась в душ, чтобы умыться и привести себя в порядок. Обычно после всех утренних процедур она уходила в инженерный отсек, где в одиночестве, но под сопровождение чего-нибудь на экране монитора, спокойно завтракала припрятанными на полке хлопьями. Но в этот раз турианка решила немного поменять свой привычный распорядок дня, и причиной тому были непонятные звуки, доходящие до Ветры из камбуза. Она знала, что иногда также рано, как и сама Никс, просыпались Кора или Джаал, но они обычно занимались каким-то своими мелкими делами, а трапезничали уже чуть позже. Вспоминая недавний случай с "космическим хомяком", наемница решила проверить, что же такое шумит на кухне.</p>
<p> После того, как дверь камбуза распахнулась, перед Ветрой открылась картина маслом - за столом, в окружении нескольких кружек и крошек от еды, сидела Райдер. Ну, как сидела, скорее, завернувшись в одеяло, роднилась с диваном. Судя по улыбке и тихому смеху, в планшете она наблюдала что-то весьма приятное.</p>
<p>- Э-э-э... - многозначительно произнесла Ветра.</p>
<p>- О, ты тоже не спишь? Смотри какой милаха! - Люси подтолкнула к краю стола устройство, в котором играл ролик с хомяком, где он под забавную музыку бегал в колесе. - Разве не чудо? - не увидев на лице Ветры должного умиления, Райдер стала оправдываться - Я хотела посмотреть какие-нибудь полезные видео по уходу за мелкими грызунами, но в итоге оказалась где-то тут...</p>
<p>- Почему ты не спишь в такую рань? - искренне поинтересовалась Ветра, садясь на диван рядом с Люси.</p>
<p>- Эх, мне бы тоже хотелось это знать. Уже несколько дней просыпаюсь среди ночи и не могу уснуть. Сегодня мне надоело в тоске переворачиваться с боку на бок на кровати, и я попыталась утомить себя разными мелкими занятиями. Но ничего кроме листания мемов сейчас мне не под силу, - со вздохом произнесла женщина.</p>
<p>- Я смотрю, ты еще неплохо так точишь закуски, - Ветра одним движением смела ладонью крошки на пол.</p>
<p>- Нуу, дааа... - пробормотала Райдер, попутно пряча лицо за кружкой с чаем. - Ветра, мы можем с тобой поговорить?</p>
<p>- Мы говорим прямо сейчас, разве нет?</p>
<p>- Я хотела обсудить Сид. Я очень переживаю за вас двоих.</p>
<p>- Ох, Сид. Я искренне сожалею, что увязала тебя с собой, можно было...</p>
<p> - Нет-нет! Я не это имела в виду. Не переживай зря, ни тебя, ни Сид никто не собирается обвинять в произошедшем. Я скорее вот о чем: у меня за время бессонницы было много возможностей подумать и поразмышлять о разном и... Я прокручивала минувшее событие с твоей сестрой, уж очень нервным оно оказалось и для тебя, и для неё.  Мне пришла мысль - а что, если провести Сид экскурсию по "Буре"? Может я не права, но кажется, что недавнее происшествие, все её попытки влезть в дела твои и дела всей станции случились в том числе потому, что она толком не знает, чем занимается её сестра, как это выглядит и насколько это опасно. А на экскурсии ты сможешь Сид показать всякие особенные штуки...</p>
<p>- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. У нас тут оружие, химикаты, генные эксперименты, роботы-реликты, будь они неладны. Да и вдруг она залезет туда, куда не нужно. Сид очень любопытная и неугомонная.</p>
<p>- Как и многие подростки! В этом нет ничего странного. Может, ей действительно не хватает доверия с твоей стороны, а не только опеки. Ну и смотри, во-первых, ты будешь рядом и в случае чего предупредишь, что не надо засовывать пальцы в генератор, - тут женщина зевнула, напрасно пытаясь прикрыть рот ладонью. - Во-вторых, все самое неприглядное мы можем закрыть в каком-нибудь отсеке и сообщить, что туда допускается только Первопроходица, и то, строго после документированного разрешения с Нексуса. Главное сказать это с очень важным видом, - Райдер откинулась на спинку дивана, сделала сложное выражение лица и поправила несуществующие очки.</p>
<p>Ветра коротко засмеялась и с улыбкой произнесла:</p>
<p>- Райдер, когда ты так говоришь, это может и сработать. Но проворачивать это мы будем не сейчас, а позже, когда Сид немного успокоится после того жуткого дня. И нужно все тщательно обдумать, спланировать, пометить опасные предметы. А также договориться с командой, само собой.</p>
<p>Произнеся последние слова, турианка поднялась из-за стола и принялась готовить себе завтрак, попутно заваривая напиток.</p>
<p>- Я очень рада, что Кеш, в свое время, переманила меня в Инициативу. Знакомство с Бурей, со всем отрядом и с тобой, в частности, оказалось невероятно важным для меня. Особенно наша дружба, Райдер. Э-э-э, и, Люси, иногда я думаю, что может мы… нечто иное, чем подруги. Если ты считаешь иначе, я ни на чем не настаиваю, просто хотелось бы...</p>
<p>Ветра обернулась и увидела, что усталость наконец победила бессонницу и её собеседница дремлет, уложив голову на спинку дивана. Турианке даже показалось, что на уголке рта Райдер стала появляться капелька слюны.</p>
<p>- Вот так и открывай душу перед людьми, - Ветра вздохнула, покачала головой и стала бережно поднимать Люси на руки. - Но все равно, тебя держать гораздо приятнее, чем ящики с оружием.</p>
<p>Турианка понесла спящую подругу к её комнате. СЭМ учтиво открыл дверь перед Ветрой, не задавая лишних вопросов.</p>
<p>Уложив Райдер в кровать, наемница залюбовалась прекрасным видом - Люси лежала в позе какого-то глифа Реликтов, все еще завернутая в кокон из одеяла, и забавно сопела. Ветра наклонилась к спящей, вероятно с желанием чмокнуть в лобик, но, приблизившись, учуяла запах колбасы и с трудом сдержала смех.</p>
<p>"Хомяк точно брал с тебя пример в таскании закусок с камбуза", - подумала Ветра и тихо вышла из каюты.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>